Generation After Next
by White Fluffy Puppy
Summary: Lizzie & Gordo's twins, Dave and Kristy are heading to highschool. Along with Miranda and Ethan's daughter, Belle, who is dating Dave. What happens when a couple from the past's son falls in love with Kristy? RR, PLEASE! Sequal to That's My Baby
1. Dave & Belle, Kristy & Matt?

Lizzie sat up in bed, walked over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. After changing, she walked down the hall, opening the door to her 16 year old son's room. She walked over to his bed and shook him, "Dave, hunny wake up. You have to get to school." "MOM," he said finally waking up, running his hand through his unruly mop of hair, "Do you always have to wake me up so early?" Dave had his father's brown curly hair and green-blue eyes. "Of course," she said as she made her way toward the door laughing, "It's only because I love you so much." Dave hopped out of bed grabbed a pair of pants from the pile of clean cloths on his floor and a t-shirt. Lizzie shut the door as he changed. Moving toward her 16 year old daughter's door to wake her up also. She walked in and shook her daughter awake, "Kristy, come on, time to get up." Kristy sat up her wavy blond hair falling in front of her eyes. She pushed her hair away relieving the same green-blue eyes as her brother. "Ok mom," she said pulling back the covers and making her way over to the closet. She picked out a pair of jeans and a pink tank top and, made her way toward her bathroom to change. Lizzie went to back into her bedroom to wake up her husband. She hopped on top of the bed shaking the whole thing, "Gordo," she whispered into his ear, "Honey, wake up." He grabbed her pulling her into a kiss, "Good morning. Are the kids up and getting ready?" "Yes," she said wiggling out of his grip, "Now I have to go get breakfast started." She walked into the kitchen to see Dave sitting at the table eating cereal while reading, "You're ready early today." "Ya," he said not looking up from his book, "Belle is going to walk to school with Kristy and me this morning." Just as he finished his cereal the door bell rang. Dave ran toward the door to find a teenage girl, he gave her a kiss, "Belle your early come on in, Kristy will be right down then we can get going." Belle now 16 had her dark brown hair up in some funky do as usual, showing off more of her tanned skin and hazel eyes. "Good morning Belle," Lizzie said walking toward the door with Mandy, their dog close behind and carrying a cup of coffee, "How's your mother?" "She's doing fine. After two kids you would think that a third would be no problem," Belle said, "But she had two girls before and now she had a boy." Miranda, Lizzie's best friend and Belle's mother, had given birth to another baby girl, Becky, 3 years after she had Belle. Then, just a few months ago gave birth to a baby boy, Josh. Ethan, Miranda's husband and father of the three children, was working as a teacher at the local junior high. "Belle," Kristy yelled coming down the stairs with her bag in hand, "Can you try not to get here so early all the time." "Sorry Kristy I had to get out of there, they were driving me crazy." Belle said laughing. They said their good byes and made their way toward Hillridge High.  
  
As soon as they got their Kristy separated from the group making her way over to her locker. After getting the things she needed, she closed her locker and turned around walking straight into someone. "I'm so sorry," she said trying to pick up her notes scattered across the hall, "I should have watched where I was going. I'm sorry." "It's ok, really, no harm done," the guy she had walked into said while helping her notes, "It's really my fault. I'm new here so I was looking for locker 363 but, I couldn't seem to find it." "That's right next to mine 364," she said pointing toward her locker. As she looked up she noticed a tall rather tanned guy standing in front of her. He had sandy brown hair with gray-blue eyes. "Thanks," he said as he helped her pick up the last of the papers, "My name's Matthew Tudgeman, by the way, but, you can call me Matt." "Kristen Gordon," she said shaking his hand, "You can call me Kristy if you would like." "How bout Kris," he asked opening his locker and putting the books inside. "That's fine," she said smiling, "Where did you move here from?" "Florida, actually," he said leaning against the lockers, "My mom and dad grew up in this area." "Cool, my mom and dad grew up here, too," she said leaning on the locker next to him. Matt looked at his watch, "We better get to home room," he said standing up straight, he held his hand out, "Could I walk you there?" "I'd like that," she said taking his hand. With that the two made their way toward home room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
A/N: Hey every one! White Fluffy Puppy here. I'm writing again sorry it took me so long. Anyways sorry this is short but its 12:36 at night and I had to write this before I forgot it. Anyways, who ever is reading this, could you please send me feedback about my story. Even if it's bad! I don't care but I do want some more reviews with your comments on the story this way at the end I will know if you want me to continue. If I continue in the next chapter find out whom Matt's parents are. Will Matt and Kristy go out? How will the adult gang react to Matt's parent's moving back in town?  
  
White Fluffy Puppy  
  
P.S. Darth KayCious thanks for the name of the story!! 


	2. Return of an Unlikly Couple

The bell rang, signaling homeroom ending. Kristy got up out of her seat and headed toward the library. "What class do you have next?" asked a familiar voice, "I don't have a class first period." "Same here," she said as she kept walking, "I'm heading to the library to meet Dave. Would you like to join me?" "Sure," he said catching up to her, "Who's Dave? A boyfriend?" "You'll find out," she said smiling as they entered the library to find Dave sitting at one of tables reading. "Dave," she said dropping the books on the table. "Geez sis," he said startled, "Calm down. What's with the entrance?" "So he's your brother?" Matt asked letting out a breath that he'd been holding. "Of course, can't you see the similarities?" she said laughing, "We're twins. You thought he was my boyfriend, didn't you?" He nodded turning slightly red. "My girlfriend should be coming soon," Dave said standing up looking around, "Ah, there she is." He said as Belle came through the door of the library making her way over to the table. "Hey," she said kissing him, "Hey Kristy, who's the guy?" "O geez, am I rude or what," she said pulling Matt next to her, "Matthew Tudgeman, I meet him at my locker today. He's new here, we have the homeroom." "You guys can call me Matt," Matt said shaking Belle and Dave's hand. "Nice to meet you," Belle said before she sat back down. "Ya nice to meet you," Dave said sitting next to Belle, "Hey Kristy mind given me and Belle some time alone?" "Course not," she said pulling Matt over to the couches, "You really don't want to be over there. It's their make-out time. I usually spend the time alone sitting over here. You can join me if you like." "Why not," Matt said sitting down next to her, "I'd be crazy to pass up a chance to sit near a beautiful girl like you." "Are you hitting on me?" Kristy asked in shock. "If I am will you be mad?" Matt asked nervously. She shook her had no, "I'm just not use to the attention, that's all." He smiled, "Listen, I know I just met you and everything but, I was wondering, w-would you l-l-like to go the m-movies with m-me?" "I'd love to. You know, that's the first time I've been asked out by a guy. Usually I have double dates with Dave and Belle gets me a blind date." "Well, how's Saturday night for you?" "That's fine, what time?" "'Round 7 work for you?" "That's perfect," she said smiling, "Ok now what class do you have next?" "I think its English Lit." "Me too, what teacher?" "Mrs. Gonzalez, room 102, you?" "Same." "Cool," just then the bell rang, "Could I walk you to class?" "Why not," she said talking his hand.  
  
The day flew by and next thing Kristy knew it was the end of the day. "Kris!" she heard a voice calling her from the end of the hall. Turning around she saw Matt running toward her. He soon arrived right next to her, asking her where she lived. "Corner of Foster St. and Reed St., you?" she said still walking toward her locker. "Foster and Union, I think that's two blocks after yours," he said opening his locker. "I'm not going home though," she said taking a duffel bag out of her locker. She grabbed it and walked toward the girls' room, "Wait here I'll be right out I just have to change," she said to Matt before walking in the bathroom. When she came back she was wearing a pair of skin-tight black pants and white tank top with a black jacket over it. She pulled her hair up in a clip and put the duffel bag in her locker, grabbed her bag, and walked out with Matt close behind. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing him starting into space. "What's with the outfit change?" he asked still in shock. "Well, it's for how I dress for practice with my band," she said, "See my mom almost became a pop star. She sings really well. I was very fortunate to get my mom's singing voice. My mom's friend from when she almost became a singer, Isabella-" "Isabella? The same Isabella, whose daughter, Christina is performing tomorrow at our school?" "Yes, same one, did you hear about a girl that will be singing with Christina tomorrow?" "Ya, do you know her? Do you know who she is?" "You're looking at her." "Are you serious?" "Ya, actually I'm heading to meet Christina for our last practice before tomorrow. You can come and watch if you want." "Sure, let me just tell my mom." He walked into the house, dropped his bag, and walked over to the kitchen. "Mom?" he said looking around the room. "I'm right here sweetie," a blond woman said popping her head out from the closet, "Matthew, how was you first day?" "Can I tell you later mom?" she nodded her head and let him continue, "My friend Kristen Gordon is going to practice for her performance in our school tomorrow, can I go with her?" "Sure," she said coming out of the closet, "Bring her in here I want to meet her first." "Hold on mom," he walked outside to get Kristy and came back in the kitchen. "Mom, this is Kris," he said pushing Kristy forward. "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Tudgeman," Kristy said smiling as she shook her hand. "Please call me Kate," Kate said smiling, "Your hair and those eyes they remind me of a couple of old friends I had. What are your parents' names?" "Elizabeth and David Gordon," she said as she moved back to Matt's side, "But all their friends call them Lizzie and Gordo. I don't know why." "I do," Kate said sitting down, "Lizzie was the nickname your father gave her; and Gordo was the nickname your mother gave him." "How do you know that?" Kristy said in shock. "I went to school with them," Kate said walking them out the door, "Kris, tell your mom and dad that Larry Tudgeman and Kate Sunders are back in town and married." "Sure thing Kate," she said as she and Matt walked toward her house, "I just want to tell my mom that before I forget."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
A/N: Hey every one! White Fluffy Puppy here. How do you like that Larry Tudgeman and Kate Sunders married and have a kid. And the one Kristy's interested in, too. Next find out how will Lizzie and Gordo react to the fact that Kate and Larry are back? What song will Kristy sing? How will she do? How is Isabella? What's her daughter, Christina like? Find out next time, tootles!!  
  
White Fluffy Puppy 


	3. Kisses and Surprises

Kristy walked into her house, "Mummy," she giggled. "Kristen Ann Gordon," Lizzie said walking toward Kristy, "How many times must I tell you were not British, mom or mommy will do! And- Kristy who's this boy?" Lizzie pointed to Matt looking him over, "Funny he has Larry Tudgeman's eyes." "Sorry Mom," Kristy said looking down, "This is Matthew Tudgeman." Matt shook Lizzie's hand, "Please call me Matt, its nice to meet you Mrs. Gordon." "His mom and dad are Larry Tudgeman and Kate Sunders," Kristy said, "She said that yo-" "Went to school with her and Larry, I know," Lizzie said shaking her head," Kristy, honey, I got one of my old band practice outfits on your bed up stairs. Its dark jeans, black tank top, and hot pink fish net top, your hair should look good with that. Now run along and change." Kristy grabbed Matt's hand and ran up the stairs with him. She got up to her room, threw off her jacket, pulled on the fishnet top, and grabbed her hot pink hair spray [A/N: Color Hair Spray], letting her hair loose as she walked into her bathroom. "Almost ready?" Matt asked sitting on her bed. "Almost," she said putting the last finishing touches on her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Matt and twirled around, "How do I look?" "Amazing," Matt said standing up, "Kris." "Yes," Kris said looking up into his eyes. "Thanks," he said lowering his head. "For wha-" she was cut off by Matt's lips touching hers. Shocked she stood there, and then soon gave in wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back. Matt slowly pulled away, leaning his head against hers, "I'm taking things too fast, aren't I?" "No, Matt, not at all," she said sighing as her cell phone rang. She went to her back pocket taking out the small cell phone, "Hello." "Kristy, this is Isabella," said the women with the Italian accent on the other line." "Is everything ok? Is Christina ok?" she said worried. "Christina is fine," Isabella said, "Can you meet us back at your school for our last practice today?" "Sure," Kristy said with a sigh of relief, "I'll start walking now, ciao." "So we're going where?" Matt asked reluctantly letting go and followed Kristy out of the room. "You'll see," she said walking down the stairs.  
  
Lizzie sat in the living room on a couch talking to Gordo about the recent news she just found out. This all was still odd to her.  
  
"Gordo, I'm serious, Kate Sanders and Larry Tudgeman are back, and their married."  
  
"Lizzie, I believe you, but Larry and Kate?"  
  
"I know odd."  
  
"So, do they have any kids?"  
  
"Only one son, I think, Matthew."  
  
"Matt Tudgeman, scary."  
  
"Gordo, Kristy brought home this boy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I think she likes him."  
  
"So let her."  
  
"But, Gordo, he's Kate's son."  
  
"Your point being? Lizzie, I know he's Kate's son. Let them be."  
  
"But, Gordo-"  
  
"Let Kristy date who she wants, Lizzie."  
  
"Fine, I better go. I still think its weird though, Gordo, Kate and Larry. I mean it's the cheerleader and the geek."  
  
"I know, love you, bye."  
  
"Love you, too. Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone just after hearing a door slam and giggles from the front porch.  
  
"You know," Matt said walking along with Kristy, "I never would have thought my dad was a geek." "Really?" Kristy said looking at him in somewhat shock. "Yeah," he said laughing, "I wonder what your parents were like." "Yeah, me too," she said reaching for her cell phone, "Listen I have to call the band and tell them to meet us." "Okay," he said, "Who's in this band anyways?" Kristy was already on the phone making the call, "Keys, Hi, *pause* Yeah, listen gather up the gang and meet me at the school *pause* Yeah, front, I'm guessing. *pause* Ok, see you there bye." She hung up the phone and stuck it back in her back pocket, "Keys, the girl I just called plays keyboards. Boomer, he plays drums. That's not their real names Keys' is Molly and Boomer's is Michael, but don't call them that, call them their nicknames. Mandy and Joey play guitar. I'm vocals and guitar." "That's really cool," he said smiling. "Yeah, we think so," Kristy said. Matt slowly went for Kristy's hand then grabbed hold of it and threaded his fingers through hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
A/N: Hey every one! White Fluffy Puppy here. Sorry, I took so long to update but with this being my sophomore year and dealing with boyfriends and my friends, things have been hectic. But my boyfriend, Matt, convinced me to start writing again so here I am continuing my story. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. If there's anything you're wondering about or a suggestion about the story you can leave a message in a review, e-mail at arianeangel@comcast.net, or send me an instant message on AOL at the screen name, AriMel87.  
  
Lots of Love, White Fluffy Puppy 


End file.
